


Mystic Melody

by MediaMaxine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Acapella AU, Alpha Jumin, Alpha Saeyoug, Alpha Seven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Jaehee, Beta V, Beta Vanderwood, Depression, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Heartbreak, Heats, M/M, Multi, Omega MC, Omega Searan, Omega Yoosung, Omega ZEN, PTX AU, Poor Everyone, Poor Jumin, Poor Zen, Singing, Wtf Chairman Han, poor seven, poor yoosung, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: The RFA was founded by Rika, we know that. BUT what about a highschool AU where the Five active members in the game's canon, sang acapella and other genres of music for the parties? Like V and Rika would be like their managers and advertise and plan events and write songs for them and answer emails with the guest for the parties. But then when they start  gaining popularity,  Rika leaves the RFA unexpectedly.The members drift apart and then MC transfers to the school and stumbles upon their clubroom and somehow gets dragged into the RFA as their new coordinator and organiser, and help mend the bonds that Rika left shattered.Sound good? If you're still here it must. So for those of you who are familiar with Pentatonix/PTX, here are each member's ewuivalent to the RFA so no one's confused. Also these are ONLY for singing. The RFA will stay as they are, they just sing now.Yoosung⭐/ Yoosung Kim = MitchJaehee Kang= KirsteinZEN/ Hyun Ryu= Scott707/Luciel Choi= KevinJumin Han= Avi





	Mystic Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I know it doesn't work like this in Korean Schools irl but in this fic highschool is grades 7-13. This is for plot purposes and and to make it easier for me to keep track of everything because we do not have middle schools/junior highs where I live. Also Cheritz Acdemy is from grade 7 through college. Sorry if this is confusing.

In front of Cheritz Academy, a new academic year awakens as those who previously studied their the year before and to those who are entering it's doors for the first time, a future of excellent tutallage awaits! One such pupil, an omega with straight long hair which obscured hazel orbs from the sight of others, was currently in the middle of a sort of, mental crisis.

 _'Okay.'_ The chocolate haired female   thought to herself, her back straight with her eyes locked to the gates.

Giving a nod to herself as a form of self encouragement, which failed miserably as she deflated near instantly as apprehension rose in her gut and anxiety enveloped her mental state, she walked through the gates. However, who could blame her, honestly? Entering a new school for the first time was nerve wracking and mentally taxing. To do the same during the tenth grade multiples that feeling a thousand fold. Okay, that may be an exaggeration but honestly it felt like it for MC.

Walking into the building, she looked to the ground as the attention of those in the hallway gave her curious stares and quickly walked through, meeting no gaze as her eyes were kept trained to her feet. 

As she made it to the principal's office, she sucked in a breath. 

"Here goes,"

* * *

 

As she finished her first day she gave a slight sigh. It was a bit underwhelming, to be honest. For such a well known prestigous school, it wasn't all that special. As she walks down the hallway, a vibration runs through her thigh. She removes her phone from her pocket and unlocks it and opens the new messenger she had downloaded.

 

**Unknown**

Hey.

**Unknown**

Can you see this?

 


End file.
